Poder recordar
by lynavra
Summary: Es más que probable que ni siquiera sea eso, sino, simplemente, poder ser como el resto de la familia y tener la oportunidad de poder recordar si así lo desea. -Oneshoot. Los Cullen.


_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

-.-.-

**Poder recordar**

Algunos consideran la memoria y sus recuerdos como el único paraíso del que nadie puede ser expulsado, igual que otros ven en los recuerdos la base de una riqueza que, llegado el momento, nos hará vivir de nuevo. Sin embargo, entre los vampiros las cosas no funcionan así. No para todos, al menos.

Para los vampiros, los años pasan sin que lo noten, sin que repercuta en nada a su estado físico. Tampoco a su mente, en teoría, por mucho conocimiento que puedan adquirir a lo largo de las décadas. Y es así hasta cierto punto, porque la delgada línea que separa los recuerdos de las imágenes borrosas es especialmente frágil cuando has vivido ochenta o noventa años, más aún si has vivido varios siglos.

_1. (Recuerdas lo que te da la gana. Esto, sí; lo otro, no. O mejor, nada te sirve ya, así que pasas de ello)_

Emmett Cullen ni se lo plantea, pues él ha dejado atrás todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos humanos por considerarlos insuficientes e inservibles. No los necesita. Por supuesto, no son nada comparado con lo que ahora posee; su vida humana no significaba nada para él y se siente afortunado de tener toda la eternidad por delante, sin necesidad de echar la vista atrás. Ha conseguido todo lo que no pudo tener entonces y se siente feliz por ello. Considera que la vida (del tipo que sea, lo que su mujer y su hermano se empeñan en llamar _existencia_) es genial y con eso le basta.

Y aún así, no lo ha olvidado todo, sino que, sencillamente, lo mantiene guardado en algún lugar oculto de su increíble cerebro. De vez en cuando decide echarle un vistazo, aunque sólo sea para volver a ver al precioso ángel que le encontró en mitad de las montañas (porque podrá llegar a olvidar cualquier cosa y otras se volverán borrones oscuros dentro de algunos siglos, pero esa imagen jamás podrá cambiar un ápice), si bien considera que, cuando algo ya no va a volver, es inútil desearlo con tanta fuerza que te explote la cabeza.

De hecho, hay veces en las que se da cuenta de que Rose lo está mirando y, en realidad, no es a él a quien ve. Él lo sabe y sabe el porqué, lo que también tiene claro es que probablemente nunca será capaz de hacer que eso cambie.

--

_2. (Intentas olvidar, pero hay cosas que es imposible dejar atrás. Finges que tienes una familia propia y eso es suficiente, a veces)_

La vida humana de Esme Cullen no fue fácil. Tuvo que luchar contra demasiadas cosas y llegó un punto en el que no pudo más, por lo que se dejó llevar ante la imposibilidad de olvidarlo todo y salir adelante.

Empero, cuando ya creía que no volvería a vivir nada más, ni bueno ni malo, abrió los ojos y lo vio. Otra vez. Ni siquiera había cambiado desde que lo conoció siendo una niña con la pierna rota por haber intentado trepar más alto de lo que debía. Igual que tampoco había podido olvidarlo, por mucho que su vida hubiese ido de pena en pena hasta que todo terminó.

Ahora se dedica a ser feliz con lo que tiene, con la familia que ha ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años y que ya siente como si fuera suya propia. No se queja, se encuentra bien gracias a Carlisle y lo que éste le regaló, y aún así hay cosas que será incapaz de borrar por completo.

--

_3. (No te quedaba nada y aún así continúas siendo el mismo tipo de persona que eras entonces)_

Edward Cullen lo sabe todo: sabe lo suyo, lo de Esme y lo de Emmett. Lo de todos los demás, también. Todos los recuerdos, cada una de las imágenes y los sentimientos, incluso alguna vez ha llegado a compararlos con sus cortas memorias humanas. No obstante, él no vivió lo suficiente como para tener mucho que evocar, salvo a sus padres y sus deseos de convertirse en soldado.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se pregunta demasiadas cosas acerca de ciertos recuerdos de los que le rodean, ya que la mayoría quieren hacer como si nada de aquello hubiera existido, mientras que otros desean fervientemente que todo vuelva a ser como antes; él, en cambio, ya no intenta comprenderles en ninguno de los dos casos. Algunas veces sólo desea no poder revivirlo con ellos, porque no es de su incumbencia y únicamente sirve para incomodarle. Otras, observa a desgana.

La primera vez que abrió los ojos después de que Carlisle lo salvara, se sorprendió de las cosas que podía ver. Y no precisamente de las que pasaban por la mente del doctor, sino las suyas propias. No creía ser esa persona, nada de eso era suyo y se sentía un ladrón de memorias. Tardó mucho en comprender y ser capaz de convivir con ello.

Y aunque es evidente que han pasado muchos años desde que dejó de ser humano, en el fondo continúa siendo el mismo chico de diecisiete años, sólo que ahora tiene anhelos nuevos. No es habitual que intente ver el rostro de su madre, porque ahora tiene a Esme y es a ella a quien debe amar durante toda la eternidad. Y no siente como si hubiera sustituido a la Sra. Masen, sino que en su nueva existencia las cosas son así y han de aceptarse de ese modo.

En cada uno de sus movimientos se percibe al chico que _murió_ por la gripe española, en cada una de sus palabras, de sus pensamientos. Y de nuevo frecuenta compañías humanas.

--

_4. (Hay cosas que duelen, cosas que muchos otros querrían olvidar pero que te enriquecen y ayudan a formarte como tú deseas y no como estás destinado) _

Durante mucho tiempo, Carlisle se maldijo a sí mismo por la horrible criatura en la que lo habían convertido. Sentía repulsa y el mayor de los odios hacia su nueva condición y el rostro de su padre, totalmente desfigurado por el terror, se aparecía bajo sus párpados día sí y día también.

Y tras intentar una y otra vez poner fin a aquella existencia diabólica, luchó contra su naturaleza para no olvidar sus valores morales y, en cierto modo, humanos. Eso fue lo que le ayudó a seguir adelante entre tanta desesperación y soledad como vivió entre las sombras.

En realidad, las cosas habrían sido totalmente diferentes para él si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, alguien menos compasivo y caritativo. Alguien que no temiese decepcionar a su padre inclusive tras haberse convertido en lo que éste más podría haber odiado. Y Carlisle lo sabe; quizá no fue del todo consciente en aquella época, cuando todavía mendigaba por las calles vacías en los momentos en que era conocedor de que no iba a encontrarse con nadie, pero ahora, sí. Lo sabe con una firmeza inquebrantable y es por eso que, en el fondo, sigue teniendo tanto respeto por la fe religiosa.

Puede que esa sea la causa de que nunca haya renegado de su pasado, ni de lo que fue, ni de lo que hacía su padre. O puede que simplemente sienta gratitud y piedad por todo aquello. Es probable que considere a su padre, en cierto modo, un ser vil y despiadado, si bien él sabe la clase de criaturas que deseaba matar (nadie mejor que él para saberlo) y es incapaz de corroerse por la rabia.

Cuando por fin dejó de sentirse solo y maldito, observó con claridad retrospectiva todo lo que le había llevado a ser uno de los doctores más queridos de cualquier hospital al que acudía en busca de trabajo más o menos temporal. Pero no hay nada como notar la admiración a su alrededor y saber que ha logrado cambiar a los que son importantes para él, pues, de esa forma, las penurias que todavía recuerda no serán más que un mero ejemplo de lo que se puede llegar a tener.

--

_5. (Los recuerdos te atormentan día sí y día también, para, además, echarte en cara constantemente que jamás podrás cambiar)_

Jasper no puede escapar a su pasado por mucho que lo intente. Y lleva demasiadas décadas empeñado en lograrlo, si bien no hace más que chocar contra la pared que le impide ser como el resto de la familia; hizo muchas cosas cuando todavía no se planteaba si su estilo de vida era el adecuado y todas ellas le persiguen cada vez que cierra los ojos.

La mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera le es necesario bajar los párpados para visualizarlas, pues él no cuenta solamente con imágenes mentales, sino con toda una serie de marcas físicas por todo su cuerpo, más allá de lo que cualquier humano podría ver. Y están ahí, en cada recoveco, al lado de cada vena ya extinta, en partes que él tampoco alcanza a observar con sus propios ojos. Las nota, las perfila con las yemas de los dedos o deja que sea Alice quien lo haga cuando nadie los mira.

Si hubiera podido dejar a un lado su conciencia, ahora no tendría problemas y seguiría sobreviviendo como todos los demás. Pero él no es así, no lo ha sido nunca.

Y cuando conoció a Alice (la primera vez que sintió esperanza en casi un siglo), se llenó de envidia hacia ella. Envidia por no tener la mente en blanco y poder salir adelante como la pequeña señorita había hecho. Sin embargo, enseguida dejó aparcada esa sensación y años después, se lo recriminó a sí mismo. Mucho.

Ahora es incapaz de desear nada semejante en cuanto ve el rostro de Alice compungido tras haber intentado investigar su vida humana y no lograr respuestas. Lo único en lo que se concentra es en evitar que fluyan de su interior una gama de emociones que ella no merece. Y quiere reprimir el ardor que le carcome por conseguir todo lo que sabe que no va a poder darle: todos sus recuerdos, las vivencias humanas que jamás volverán a ella.

Y Jasper ya no sabe qué es más perjudicial para él, pero se concentra en lo que verdaderamente importa y necesita ayuda. Supone que de no haber tenido esa vida, nunca la habría encontrado, por lo que ve las cosas desde un ángulo diferente y aunque sólo sea un mero intento de reconfortarse a sí mismo, le sirve. Y le servirá siempre.

--

_6. (Al principio intentas olvidar, pero luego te lamentas por no poder vislumbrar todos los detalles del rostro de alguien o el palpitar de tu corazón)_

Rosalie no olvida, sólo selecciona.

Eso hizo durante un tiempo, cuando todavía le dolía sobremanera recordar algunas palabras, algunas miradas y algunos momentos. Todos aquellos que la han llevado hasta lo que es ahora. Por aquel entonces deseaba poder borrar toda su memoria y convertirse en una persona nueva que no conociera el dolor, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que eso era básicamente imposible.

Después, se percató de que guardar los recuerdos de aquellas noches posteriores, los gritos y el sentimiento que le dejaba todo al terminar era mucho más agradable de lo que cualquiera de sus memorias humanas había sido en los últimos meses, así que se aferró a ello buscando confort y fe en sí misma. En sus convicciones y en su superioridad moral, si es que todavía le quedaba.

Y aún así nada le sirvió durante los siguientes años, cuando comenzó a notar que las caras de sus padres y sus hermanos carecían de ciertos detalles de los que aseguraba su previa existencia. Eso la desesperaba muchísimo, tanto que necesitaba aferrarse a los brazos de Emmett sin explicación antes que permitirse enloquecer.

Poco a poco ha ido advirtiendo que si mantiene su empeño en conservarlos, pensando en ellos de manera regular y tomando notas mentales de cualquier cosa que pueda evocarlos, no desaparecen, sino que se asientan y siguen allí con el paso de las décadas. Así la acompañan y le recuerdan todo lo que es o fue realmente, todo lo que tuvo y la ha hecho ser como es.

Y hace mucho tiempo que se ha centrado en rememorar en la medida de lo posible cualquier cualidad humana, por mucho que ya no pueda sentirlas ni vivirlas. Porque ya nunca volverá a notar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan y le dan color a su pálida cara, o cómo era que las lágrimas recorrieran veloces todo el trayecto hasta su mandíbula, ni tampoco el ritmo acelerado de su corazón ante una gran noticia.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo, lo que hace que Rosalie se considere a sí misma una estúpida de vez en cuando, es que ella conscientemente sabe que sería más feliz si no recordase nada de su vida. Como si no hubiese existido. Sería una persona nueva y lo más probable es que fuera tan feliz como Alice. Así nunca más viviría preocupada por lo que no tendrá a lo largo de la eternidad, porque tampoco lo echaría de menos.

Pero entonces, llega el instante del día en el que se permite recordar a un pequeño bebé que ni tan siquiera fue suyo, y aparca a un lado todas esas ideas absurdas. Es feliz pudiendo hacerlo siempre que quiera.

--

_7. (Eras una tabla en blanco la primera vez que abriste los ojos y prácticamente lo sigues siendo. Y aunque eres feliz, no puedes evitar desear ser como los demás de vez en cuando)_

Alice es muy feliz. Tiene una vida perfecta dentro de sus posibilidades y vive en su propia burbuja aparte del mundo exterior. También lo sabe todo, como Edward, quizá un poquito menos que él, pero aún así. Y le gusta encargarse de ayudar, ya que siempre sabrá lo que va a venir después y lo que es mejor para todos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser feliz e intentar hacer felices a todos los que la rodean, hubo un día hace varios meses en el que todo cambió. Los demás intentan hacer ver que no ha pasado nada y que ella lo superará, que volverá a ser como era, pero es difícil e irónico olvidar que tus padres te internaron en un psiquiátrico y te borraron de su vida igual que si hubieses muerto. Y a Alice al principio le resultó terriblemente irónico, en un modo horrible, porque habían pasado demasiadas décadas en las que no había tenido ni idea de que hubiera sucedido algo así.

No es que ella haya imaginado demasiado cómo podría haber sido su verdadera vida, esa de la que era incapaz de ver un ápice; mas cuando le hicieron un hueco tan grande a su burbuja de cristal, le dolió. No en un sentido físico, sino en otro muy distinto: destruyeron todo lo que conocía y sí recordaba, aunque no fuera más que a partir de una serie de visiones y dolores extraños que experimentó tras ser convertida en vampiro. Aquello era su realidad, su pasado y su recuerdo. Todo sobre lo que se había cimentado a sí misma.

Y desde entonces hay días en los que ya no es la misma Alice, esa que daba saltitos de un lado para otro y estaba extasiada con cada mínima y pura visión que se aparecía ante sus ojos. Hay días en los que mira a Rosalie y comprende un poco lo que siempre ha dicho y por qué atesora con tanto cuidado sus memorias. Incluso desea estar entre humanos _de nuevo_ (algo que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza con anterioridad, a excepción de Bella y Charlie) y así entender lo que le ocurrió.

Es más que probable que ni siquiera sea eso, sino, simplemente, poder ser como el resto de la familia y tener la oportunidad de poder recordar si así lo desea. La posibilidad de elegir por sí misma y no sentir esa especie de vacío interno que le nubla las visiones desde que estuvo en Biloxi.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: uf, sí, soy yo. No, no estáis teniendo una visión, ni nada parecido xD. Después de un mes de sequía, aquí estoy otra vez. Es más, hace semana y media estuve a punto de declararme oficialmente en hiatus, pero preferí esperar a ver si ahora con el final de los exámenes y demás tenía tiempo, ganas e inspiración. Porque la universidad ha sido destroyer absoluto._

_Y para los que no hayáis terminado de entender qué ha sido esto, no es más que una especie de comparativa por medio de pequeñas viñetas de lo que todos los Cullen piensan al respecto del tema de los recuerdos. En orden ascendente, del que menos se preocupa por ello a la que más lo hace. Porque siempre he creído que el tema de Alice está tomado muy a la ligera._

_¿Dudas, sugerencias, cualquier comentario? ¿Un review de regalito? Y ahora sí, pasad todos una buena y feliz navidad, pequeñines._


End file.
